runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Howiter1
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:RuneScape - Voyage to the Edge of the World page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToaBionicle (talk) 04:48, 19 March 2009 Hi Howiter1! Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to decline becasue my Eastern Lands stuff is to be continued at a later point as part of a plot twist in a Runiverse series, so any new content might be a bit spoiler-ish.. However, I see you've looked into writing a few things all of which are discontinued, which is a shame, but I write a series (with a few other people) called Gielinor which you're welcome to take a look at, but the new series of stories won't be up for a while. Here's a list of other active things: *New roleplay coming up soon *Two Worlds *Gielinor *Gielinor Uncut (this is a spin-off which has a more unrealistic take on the game) I've also heard there's quite a few new things heading this way, so keep your eyes peeled! *Mr. Garrison 18:35, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Partnership? Sure, but keep in mind, that I sometimes change some facts, if they do not fit with my articles. --El Chris Thanks for making articles of quality yes I like your articles; well written, PROPER GRAMMAR, and of relevance to this wiki, cheers, Teh rune stranger 09:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Teh rune stranger sup Your about me section makes me feel as though I wrote it :') Re: Admin Thanks, that's nice to hear. In my opinion, all users that have been active recently, making good articles, edits,..etc like you, should become an admin. Most of the users which you listed some days ago deserve to be an admin. RE: APPERANCE! I'm still quite active on other Wikia wikis, so if you send me a message I'll usually come right over. I've lost that original passion I had for RuneScape fan fiction when I made the Wiki, but you can probably expect me to pop by sometimes to make some edits. For example, I made three articles a bit ago! I'm not dead :P. 09:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to help with writing the start of a series of stories that begins with Tales From The Seventh Age- Myths of Acheron. Its tells of the distant future of the Year 701 of the Seventh Age. Also see Tales From The Seventh Age- Introduction. ThE mElOn LoRd (Toadsworth29) 18:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) _ Would you like to help with writing the start of a series of stories that begins with Tales From The Seventh Age- Myths of Acheron. Its tells of the distant future of the Year 701 of the Seventh Age. Also see Tales From The Seventh Age- Introduction. ThE mElOn LoRd (Toadsworth29) 18:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) The Myths of Acheron Just letting you know, in The Myths of Acheron, the characters are looking for a mysterious thing in the icy northern continent of Acheron, which turns out to be the Rune Essence. Also remember, the Seventh Age world is suppposed to be futuristic. RE: Skillcape, Kiphlar and Info about Races Hey. Thanks for helping out on the new skill Mounting . And you're doing great so far. So like you said about the True Skill Mastery Cape, yeah it should probably be more or less like the Dungeoneering one. Im not sure what colours to pick though so you can help me on that one. And about Kiphlar , we could fill out the info together. I think i can do the map so don't worry. Lastly, about the races, I guess you should be able to fill it out. I like the race concept but I have absolutely no idea what to fill in. So yeah, you can fill out the races. And well, since players are supposed to ride them and travel around runescape just as other people do, I guess anything that doesn't fly will sound good. Were aiming for a skill that probably going to be bigger than Dungeoneering so there are ALOT of mounts to create. Oh and by the way, could you move the Skillcape page to 'Mounting Cape'. That way some users wont get confused. Thats all for now and once again, thanks for the ideas. Good to have you one on board! Tabez 15:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Template:Mount Scroll Requirment Hey. Just to let you know, the speed for each mount isnt an actual number but in fact a multiplier. So the speed you set for your Swiftwind Charger was at 15. We'd like to keep things more realistic and set the max speed multiplier at 6 so I hope it wont bother you in any way. Other than that, nice job on the Mounting Cape. And to keep you updated i'm planning the following: *Make the Mounting icon have a transparent background so it looks better on quest details *Adding a new Template:Infobox for mounting familiars *Adding a new template for a mounting article *More quests related to Mounting And about the Mount Scrolls. I'll leave you the honours of creating the Level 99 Mount. Thats all for now and once again, Thanks Tabez 17:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Username on RS. Oh, mines Archfiend419. But I have another, I use that alot more. The other one is also Tabez. Tabez 02:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) SenjutsuVII Hey, Just to let you know, SenjutsuVII will be helping us out for Mounting . He is in fact, my old schoolmate, so I can trust him with editing the stuff. He's also donating his article on Odense which he abandoned a few months back. Im sure we could make some changes to it to suit the Mounting Skill. And plus he has also changed some aspects of his article, Odense. Why not go and check it out? Its kinda interesting too come to think of it; a great addition to this new skill. Tabez 12:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Reply Sure thing. Tabez 02:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucratship I've granted administractive and bureaucratic rights to both you and Coroxn. Powers you now have include: *Ability to delete and restore of pages and files *Ability to hide deleted revisions from other sysops if they contain personal or sensitive information *Ability to view deleted page and file revisions *Ability to block and unblock users *Ability to change other users' rights at *Ability to edit protection levels on pages and files *Ability to edit fully protected pages *Ability to edit MediaWiki pages If you have any questions about your powers or how to use them, feel free to ask me. 03:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Thanks man, And Congratulations : Make us proud man! Tabez 02:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Announcements MediaWiki:Sitenotice changes the message that appears at the top of every page and MediaWiki:Anonnotice does the same for unregistered and logged out users. 03:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Changing colour of a name (Like on RS Wiki) You can see their MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite page as to what the needed code is to change links to a certain user's userpage. The code needs to be added to either MediaWiki:Common.css or a new subpage if you want to make one for the effect to happen. 00:00, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Congratulation on bureaucratic rights Just wanna to congratulate you for your bureaucratic rights. Make the best out of it. 17:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Do you already have some choosen users which might get adminship? i know, this is self-advertising, but I am still active on this wiki (not that active as I've been the the recent months, as I have some IRL-stress), so I could help you to get the RS-Fanfiction wiki famous again, and deal with these people who vandalise it. I was thinking about that, because you once wrote on my talkpage, that I shiuld become an admin. 13:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::You should use this one 16:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Adminship Thanks for making me an Admin. You won't regret that. 15:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) From: Magmadragonr Hey, I'm new to this Fan Fiction Wikia, but got very interseted in it since i wanted to create my own Runescape armour. It seems you want help creating a new quest "The Outcast". Since i like creating items i was wondering if i can be any help (maybe create the "Maryland's Bow" or any other items what would has to be drawn). Thank you for your time. Magmadragonr 19:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Warriors of Legend Hey there Howiter1, We have put alot of effort into creating the ultimate skill Mounting, which actually got featured for article of the month. Congratulations and thanks for all the help. But now I'm also planning on making a MUCH MUCH larger project called Warriors of Legend . Its going to be the biggest article I am going to create and I don't think I can do it alone. So I was wondering if you WOULD LIKE to help out. It is also going to include Mounting plus 2 newer skills. If it sounds interesting then leave a note on my talk page. If you're too busy then its OK, but you can still help out whenever you want to. Thanks, Tabez 10:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) New pool idea Hey, how long are you planning to leave the current pool question on the home page? I am asking, because I got a nice pool idea, which my help us to create new fake stuff. It is also a nice expansion to the current pool. The question: "Which sort of fake articles would you like to read more?" Answers: *Items (Weapon, Armour, Tool, Runes, Arrows/Bolts) *Quests (more realistic quests, harder quests, epic quest sequels, boss fighting quests) *NPC (bosses, shops, other attackable, other non attackable) *Map areas (jungles, swamps, dungeons, snowlands, deserts, grasslands, other lands (within Gielinor), other realms (outside Gielinor)) *Minigames (PvP, PvE, Skilling) *Summoning familiars (familiars giving money, stronger familiars, familiars exceeding level 99 summoning, quest related familiars) *Skills (combat skills, resource skills, production skills) After the winner of this pool is chosen, we will ask for more details. The answers for these are in the Brackets. Maybe you can add them sooner or later. 19:02, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: End of the East Hi! Sorry it took me so long to get an answer back to you, and it isn't a very definite one at that. I had some ideas floating around for End of the East - basically, the wasteland to the north of Ganpon was going to be ruled by vampires and you had to save the city from attack. However, I think I like the idea of a big clash of eastern empires. Maybe the vampires could even ally with the far east? Or they may be better off as a side quest, I don't know. I particularly like your idea of Suiweiwu because then the player could choose who they wanted to side with and get two different sets of rewards. Anyway, you can go ahead and make a start if you want but I think I'd like to do all the quests beforehand - which at this rate could take me a while Superscientist 13:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you could persuade the Empire to ally with either faction and do tasks and stuff towards that. Anyway, go ahead and do what you want. I'll get to it with my ideas evetually :) Superscientist 17:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Innactive hey :) I've been pretty inncactive for the past month or so but I'm coming back :D. Just saw you got a bureaucratic position along with coroxn! Good job, use it well, I've always loved your articles Teh rune stranger 03:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC)teh rune stranger Templates Hey again! I think we need more templates, and improve some of the existing ones. Maybe you've noticed, that I improved the original voting template by Chiafriend12, and wrote the image nomination template. If you see a template which could need an improvement, a little fix ir maybe some new ones, just leave a message on my talk page and ask me. I get quite used to it, as I also write templates on other wikia. 15:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Muskets I'll certainty help! I'm rather addicted to the Total War series, particularly Napoleon: Total War so I've got a basic knowledge of 'em. However, muskets weren't really cast of different metals to make them different so much as the ammo themselves. So would it be better to just have a Musket and have all of its stats depend on its ammo, which is made of different materials? This would definately have an effect as the different metals in the bullets would be better at penetrating armors and hitting the enemy than having a more sturdy Runite gun. Yeah! Woot! Go Team! -- =) 01:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) You have: 2 Messages Is there a way I can get in on this? I think this place is more fun in community projects and I'd like to be apart of one! I'm not entirely familiar with the East project, though I'll definately read up on it! Peace! -- =) 01:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) hey Was just wondering if you would tell me what you think about my new-ish quest, the poison project and give me some tips on quests, since you're the pro around here :D thanks :D Teh rune stranger 04:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC)teh rune stranger So I read this big purple bar.... And I've come to help create a Kingdom! :D So yeah.. thats all I have to say for now... :\ PEACE -- =) 04:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll help on spirit of Lu Bu! Also, to add transparency all you're really doing is cutting/clearing the parts you don't want. You can't do this in MS Paint =P, but you can in things like Photoshop or Paint.net. Paint.net is a photoshop knock-off that's online for free so its definately worth getting if you've only got MS Paint. =P I'll add transparency to the images myself in just a little bit; super busy so I'm just dropping by at the moment. Ciao -- =) 23:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: NPCs Master Daitoku looks great, so thanks for that. I don't "need" any more but, if you wanted to, you could do some other eastern NPCs (Master Souryo and Mistress Ama would be good to match Master Daitoku). As I said you don't have to. Pictures Hey! I did the wizard guy, but it is exceptionally difficult to fix up the JPEG images. If you could tell me exactly what settings for each of the people, I could get PNG images up that would be clearer and easier to clear out =) So yeah, is that possible? -- =) 19:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I can't seem to get it to work. I added the new transparent image to Master Daitoku and it just kept the old image. O_O. Do you know whats going on? -- =) 23:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Meet'n'Greet Where's that happenin' at? I mean, I can get on and everything, I just need a place. o_o So yeah, peace! -- =) 23:39, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Which world? -- =) 00:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, do you know the featured user thing that the RuneScape wiki does? I was thinking of doing the same here. Think it's a good idea? [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']]